An existing directional light-emitting system is generally completed by a reflection cup or a TIR lens. A light-emitting source is placed near a focus of the reflection cup or the TIR lens. The light-emitting source generates a beam at a certain angle, and then the beam is emitted at a predetermined angle through reflection, total reflection, refraction, and the like by the reflection cup or the TIR lens, thereby achieving an effect of directional illumination. For example, spotlights and PAR lights and the like are lighting products that use the reflection cup or the TIR lens to achieve a directional illumination effect.
As shown in FIG. 1, a directional light-emitting system in the prior art utilizes a reflection cup 2 to guide an optical path, thereby achieving a directional light-emitting effect. A light-emitting source 1 is mounted inside the reflection cup 2, and then a reflecting surface is disposed on an inner surface of the reflection cup 2. When light emitted by the light-emitting source 1 illuminates the reflecting surface, the light is projected by the reflecting surface at a predetermined angle (a light-emitting direction as shown in FIG. 1 is a light-emitting direction parallel to a central axial line direction of the reflection cup 2), thereby achieving a design purpose of directional light emission.
However, the directional light-emitting system in the prior art has certain limitations during practical applications. Due to the light gathering characteristics of the reflection cup and the TIR lens, a light-emitting aperture c of the reflection cup and the TIR lens is generally proportional to its own optical height d, and its cross-sectional profile along the central axis of its overall shape approximates a parabola y2=2ax. The shape design of the reflection cup and the TIR lens is relatively fixed, making it difficult to flexibly design and apply the ranges of light-emitting apertures of the reflection cup and the TIR lens as required.